


A Shared Existence

by Arkhaniel



Series: Selene and Regis story [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Blood Addiction, Blood Bond, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gharasham, Party, Vampires, post-Blood and Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhaniel/pseuds/Arkhaniel
Summary: Selene is a young woman from Toussaint, a mercenary at the service of non-humans, good friend of Geralt and Yennefer.The story is set a few years after "Blood and Wine", Dettlaff is alive and Regis managed to calm him down.Our favorite duo of vampires and the little human woman have set off for a special vampiric event in the area of Brugge.





	A Shared Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story, a one-shot which explores some vampiric aspects and because there are not many stories with Regis and an OC.  
> I am planning to write a sequel with chapters if you find the main story interesting.  
> English is not my native language and so i apologize for English mistakes and for the lack of eloquence in Regis words. I based my work on the game and also on the books.

Vampires from the Gharasham tribe were gathered in a huge and dark underground room, lightened only by a few candles on each wall. Tapestries of intriguing floral design covered them, as well as giant paintings with the tribe symbol and winged beasts looking like vampires in a archaic way. Stone columns were supporting the ceiling made of the rock of the mountain, from where were hanging a few fluorescent plants of round shape. Long tables full of refined dishes, chairs and chests we aligned against the walls and at the center of the hall. Light music was being played from a lute and pipes.  
Vampires were apparently creatures with a certain taste for Arts.

The guests were conversing, laughing and drinking what Selene assumed were mostly blood judging by the red thick liquid coming to their lips. It was a full moon after all, and like Regis told her, they are normally celebrating it with a drink of hemoglobin origin. It was a kind of weird concept for the young woman, but she was not here to judge, and when she walked in the room followed closely by Dettlaff, she found out that she didn't really find it disturbing, as long as she didn't know where it comes from. 

She spotted Regis in the center, surrounded by a group of individuals from both sex, where a young looking man was doing exaggerated movements with his hands, trying as it seemed to explain something that bored her friend greatly. He was staring at the glass in his hand, apparently untouched yet. A frowning expression was on his face, and she could see he was struggling with himself. 

Dettlaff told her a few minutes before their entrance that Regis was trying to reform a lost connection with his brethren, some of them he haven't seen since his youth. His blood addiction, even if under control, was making him nervous since the last weeks, especially since Selene and him have met each other.  
Two months ago, during a pleasant night walk along the shores of Beauclair gardens, he had admitted his interest in her, after Geralt had made the presentations. In point of fact, after some days of joyous conversation and amiable companionship with the young lad, Regis had asked her in a straightforward manner that took her by surprise, if he could woo her, according to his own old fashioned quote.  
Since she met him, she have always found him to be a very fascinating and charming man, and she longed to know him more. His vampiric nature, revealed to her by a trustful witcher, have never been a problem. She was used to be in contact with many non humans, both for her work and in her acquaintances. Selene found his company extremely pleasant, and if she was totally honest, she would admit that she lost a little herself in his foreign charisma. So she accepted to be courted by him.

For the moment they had just enjoyed each other company by talking and learning more about one another. He was going to meet some of his friends and a few family members during a gathering in Brugge, one he had not attended to since at least a century. He asked her to join him and Dettlaff for the celebration, and since her agenda was empty for the rest of the month, she accepted with enthusiasm to be part of such an event that was normally not open for other than vampires. 

Selene had met his acquaintances before the festivity. They were not as kind and compassionate as him, and they were no doubt asking themselves what he could find in her human companionship, but they stayed polite and respectful, which was enough. She just got a few curious glares as she wandered in the room, and odd looks from some she haven't met yet, but nothing really serious. Dettlaff dark presence next to her had a dissuasive effect, if not just by the icy stare he harbored at that moment. The young woman with her brown long curly hair and light chestnut eyes was feeling quite comfortable despise the situation, and privileged at the same time to be invited to that revel. If she didn't knew the true nature of tonight guests, this quiet gathering could be seen as a human one, if not for the sharp fangs and nails that could be spied here and there, and their lack of shadow under the dim light. 

According to Dettlaff (who to his own astonishment trusted her enough to share more than intended), Regis has never been in a relationship with a human, and the thought of loosing control on her was worrying him, even if it was mostly unfounded. Because of that he took the hard decision to try to drink a little bit of blood again. In his previous choice to hold himself from the tempting fluid, there was always a moment where he succumbed to it, both at Strigga Castle and before the event at Tesham Mutna. Even if he was obliged for the latter to drink the raven blood, it has revived in him some long gone memories, and when he was fighting alongside Dettlaff at Dun Tynne, it has been hard to resist to drink from one of the guard, particularly when Geralt, his closer friend, was in danger.  
Loosing control around Selene was out of the question. 

His blood brother was eyeing him with an intense gaze, and could be about to intervene if the glass in Regis hand was going to be his downfall.  
The young woman didn't dared to approach him at first, letting him some time to deal with himself.  
He looked incredibly sad from where she stood, in an inner conflict, ensure about his next move with that glass of blood that seemed to bear all the misery of that world. 

She recalled her previous conversation with Dettlaff, when he told her how his blood brother was changing since he met her, deciding to live a little more like a vampire, instead of trying so hard to live like a human. She felt guilty to be the cause of such a decision from him, she could only imagined how hard it could be for the vampire, particularly after what happened to him the last times he drank blood. Maybe letting him doing that alone was not a good decision, maybe there was something she could do to help him.  
All rational thoughts were thrown away, and she decided to do a very dangerous and foolish move. 

She took decisive steps toward her conflicted vampire and put a soft hand on the burden he carried in his right hand.  
"You don't have to do that." she said in the softest voice she could find "You don't have to bear this alone. I can give you some of my blood. You want to do that because of me, so let's do it together, I can help you."  
She didn't knew she could drive him speechless, but she definitively did in that moment. He was looking at her with eyes full of horror and incomprehension, his mouth was slightly open and she could see his fangs from it. Everyone had stopped in the middle of their activities and were all looking at her as if she was a completely crazy being, which she probably was in that moment. 

When Regis voice finally managed to return he sounded angry and his heavy tone made her flinch.  
"Selene I am afraid you are not really in all possession of your thinking faculties. Are you truly aware of the dangerous implications between your words? You know that a bit of your blood could drive me mad in a way where I could, in a burst of insanity, loose control and suck you dry without being able to stop myself from doing such an unforgettable action." His tone went down and the rest came in a whisper. "I am unconditionally grateful by your proposition, but I cannot accept it, it's too dangerous. I have to do this alone."

She remembered his words a few days ago, and her resolve went even stronger. "You told me that humans were driven by their fears of something that they know nothing about, fears about death, fears for a monster who could take from them what they hold so dear, our vital force, our blood. I am not afraid of you, not afraid of giving away a few drops of my blood, I won't die from it. I trust you like no others. Show me that you are far from the blood drinking monster humans think you are. I am perfectly aware of the implications. You accepted me as I am, despise being a weak mortal woman, and you offered me the privilege to join you today. That day at Strigga castle, Geralt told me you didn't loose control by killing yours friends, you stayed yourself. I know you can do it, you can overcome your fear like I overcame mine regarding your nature. And even if you were to loose control, I know Dettlaff will be able to stop you." 

Uncertainty settled on his features, and he seemed to ponder her words for a moment that seemed extremely long to her, his eyes settled on the glass. The young woman was holding her breath and the tension was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She was afraid he would just be angry again and run away from her and her insane proposition.  
But at the end he breathed deeply, even if he didn't need air, and he finally raised his dark pupils to her own, searching there some reticence in her choice, some change of mind during those longs minutes. But she had none to give. 

His next words were uttered slowly and lowly. "Are you absolutely certain of your decision? It's not going to be a very pleasant experience for you."  
"Absolutely certain. Like I told you, I trust you Regis." Selene was well aware that having fangs into her neck, drawing blood from her, was most certainly not going to be a pleasant and painless moment. But even if she felt a little apprehension settled down in her stomach, she was still sure of herself. 

Insecurity and doubts were clouding Regis features and it took him another long moment before he finally came to an agreement with himself. "Promise me that if you were to regret your decision at any moment, or if I was hurting you too much, you will say it immediately, and I will... I very much hope so... stop at once."  
"I promise you Regis." 

Another intake of breath from his part and with still doubtful eyes he raised his left clawed hand toward the human. She took it without hesitation and he drove her away from the center of the attention, sitting himself on a dark wooden chair, putting the glass on a close table, and placing her with great care on his lap, her back against his chest and her head on his right shoulder. Selene heart was beating incredibly fast, and she could feel herself blushing furiously at the closeness. She haven't thought that he would make them sit so comfortably for that kind of "task", and in such a kind of intimate position. The description in Geralt book of how higher vampires draw blood, "in an embrace" rather than in a bestial way, was fitting perfectly for the actual situation. He was not after all some ruthless male who would just struck his teeth into her neck in a blink of an eye to get done with it. 

He was not moving during a few minutes, as if to give her plenty of time to change her mind, and also to probably get use to their new position. His left arm was around her belly while the other was tightly gripping the edge of the chair. His mouth against her hear was sending a wave of apprehension and innocent excitement down her spine. What did she really put herself into?  
What he then said surprised her once again, particularly regarding the current situation they were in. But it was after all not a moment she have experienced before, and certainly not a very common one with a very common creature.

"What is the the most dearest thing to you?"  
Despite the loud and disturbing sound of her heart in her ear, and the complete change of subject, it took her no time to answer, as it came as naturally as breathing.

"This world. It's not perfect, it's full of lies, deceits, murders, hatred and intolerance between humans and non humans, but that's why it's even more precious and why it's so important that we cherish and protect it. This world is the home to so many different creatures, all most important than the others. Humans and at the same time the Elder Race have claimed it as their own, their world, and want other races to disappear from it. But this word belongs to everyone, to humans, elves, dwarves, trolls, vampires and all the others. There is enough place for everyone. We share all the same purpose, to survive. You vampires, you despise that world that is so different from yours, you feel like you don't belong here, you try to adapt and just hope for a new Conjunction of sphere that can drive you away from this nightmare. But right now you are here, living on this hostile world, even if you don't want to, you are a part of it. It's not a world that belongs to humans or the Elder Race, it belongs also to you and to other beings that came during the cataclysm. There is still hope for a better world, as long as there is still one of you to see the hidden beauty of it, as long as you stay together.  
It's what is dearest to me, where we stand now, my naive but not useless hope, my humanity.  
By giving you my blood i also want to share it with you, my hope for a better future, a better place for all creatures like you."

He was looking at her with such intense and shiny eyes that it felt as if he was trying to find the key to the most mysterious notion. Then with an extreme tenderness and owe in his eyes, he gently raised her up from his chest, turned her around on his lap and took her face into his hands, his long fingers intertwined into her locks. His gaze hold hers with so much seriousness and gravity that she couldn't look away. She was like entranced by it, without him using any of his vampire ability. 

"My dear, you really are a blessing, a shining star in the unless war of hatred." He made a brief pause and uttered with a voice full of assurance, the last proposition she would have thought of.  
"Then in exchange of your extremely generous and selfless gift, I will give you a taste of my own. A taste of my immortality, of my own nature. I will also offer you my blood, my living force, my vampire essence for your human one. You dream of a better world where we could accept each other. Let's make a bond that no one has seen before, a bond of understanding, acknowledgment, of acceptance of the other existence on this world." 

Selene couldn't say anything for a few seconds, she couldn't believe what he was offering to her. Dettlaff told her that vampire blood was very special, nothing like the human one. A blood bond was one of the most sacred link between two vampires. Was that even possible to create such a bond with a human??

He was looking intently at her and his thumbs lightly caressed her cheekbones.  
"I understand your hesitation, it is nothing like your human senses can imagine or conceive. It is also something we very rarely do with human. In fact i cannot even remember the last time I have heard of it. Simply because no human would understand it. Your race don't comprehend our nature, our incorporeal nature. As you know we do everything with the senses, whom are much more sharper and complexes than yours. You are all thinking too much like a human, thinking that what is different from you cannot be explained because your restricted mind cannot see over it, cannot look over your own mortal and rational nature. But it's not because you cannot understand something that it is not possible. I truly think after what you have just said that if you overtake your humans thoughts, if you stop thinking rational and just try to feel what is offering to you, you will be able to experience it, the bond we can create. You asked me about my blood bond with Dettlaff some times ago, and I couldn't explain it to you with your own words. But maybe you can try to feel it, or at least a small part of its complexity. The choice is yours, and I won't take it personal if you refuse. You have to be absolutely certain of it. I am actually not quite sure of the effects my blood can have on you, it is a risky bet, one that can just lead to many possibilities."

His words settled down slowly into her now functioning brain, and she pondered them for a few minutes before looking back at him. What she saw erased all her doubts - the trust in his eyes. A powerful being such as him, trusted her enough to make such a proposition. She decided that all illogical thoughts could go to hell, that life was worse living for moments like those, and she did what he said, she stopped to think and she let her instincts take control over the reticence.

"Let's do it." was all she could utter, never leaving his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope you liked it and if you do I will write the next scene and center it on their relationship, blood bonds and many vampires stuff :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
